Dangerous Things
by changes
Summary: The Craving and the Drug(L/L)>> This chapter is about Lex frightened that he might is becomming his father, and Lana and helen is another problem he have to solve...
1. Default Chapter

''Dangerous Things'' Genre: Lex/Lana  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Lex has fallen into a depression, are lana the one to save him?  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Disclaimer: Smallville was created by Millar & Gough.  
  
Distribution: e-mail me and ask. Note: I have missed a few episodes and as such that I live in Sweden :P we're not at the same episode as you guys are in the US. So some things can be weird for you... But I will try my best, and also for the spelling. Sorry!  
  
I haven't slept in a week, and my bed has become my coffin. My head's like a bomb, waiting to explode. even though I cannot sleep, I stay in bed. I don't know when I was corrupted by this depression. I feel like I'm being dragged into a black hole which got no end, no end of my unhappiness.  
  
I think I remember something one of my professors at my old high school had told me, the 'lust-center' is the part of the brain that makes us feel lust and happiness. I don't think I have a lust-center these days. But today, I was supposed to attend a meeting at the Talon to discuss our staff problem, Lana had been on me about this for weeks, it was important to the Talon she said. Important my ass. I got out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom, I stared at myself in the mirror, and I shrugged back because I looked like shit. I was pale and I had lost a couple of pounds, there was no way that I was going to leave the mansion. I took a warm shower and went into my study, instead of walking over to my desk I made my way to the mini bar and made myself a double scotch. After just drinking water for the last three days it was like heaven when the liquid touched my lips.  
  
Lana's POV.  
  
''Is Lex home?'' I asked the butler who opened the door when I came to the mansion. I had no plan of coming here tonight, but I had been pissed at Lex all afternoon for not showing up at our meeting, and also he had not answered any of my calls. Even though I know he's busy with all his work and his father but I think he cannot be that self-centered. The butler said that he couldn't take any visitors and said that I should come back some other time. I couldn't take a no for an answer so I waited until the butler were out of sight and then I sneaked in and quietly went to the second floor to see if Lex was in his study. I opened the door and was chocked of what I saw, Lex was standing in the middle of the room, he was pale white and he was just wearing a towel. I almost ran out of the room of embarrassment but I stayed and waited for Lex to scream at me to leave. He just looked at me and went to the chair standing in front of his desk, he took the robe hanging on it and put it on. ''I thought I'd said I didn't want any visitors.'' ''I know, your butler told me. But I kind of had to talk to you...'' I took a step forward but stumbled. Lex seemed different from the last time I saw him, he was much more fragile if I can say so.  
  
''Lex, don't mind me saying so. But you look like...'' ''Shit?'' He said when one of his hands went up to rub his forehead. ''Not the words I had taken, but yes. Are you sick or something?''  
  
Lex's POV  
  
Lana was the last person I wanted to see me like this, I didn't want anyone to look down on me. I didn't want any pity. ''Of coarse not, the past days has just been a little hard to handle.'' But it felt like I was sick, and I felt if I wouldn't sit down I would have fainted. When i did so she came over to the side of the desk I was sitting and touched my forehead. ''You don't have any fever.'' It felt good her touching me, I was so cold and she warmed me up, everywhere. Her hand traveled to my cheek. But she pulled away and I came back from my fantasy, which if I can remember, was kind of naughty. ''What was it you wanted to talk to me about.'' ''oh, right, you didn't come to the staff meeting.'' She said, she sat on my desk, on the edge. ''Sorry.'' I think my lust center started to wake up.  
  
We decided to take the meeting all over when I had put on some clothes, but we didn't come that far. When I was done with my pants and was putting on my shirt I felt two pares of eyes on me, and these eyes belonged to a dark haired beauty standing directly behind me. I felt a hand on my back, and that was it. It made me go over the line. Her lips were as worm as her touch had felt, and they tasted like strawberries. My lust center was on high-power. I think hers also was, maybe even more so. And I loved every single second she ravished me.  
  
*  
  
Waking up with a woman (or girl in this case) was wonderful. She smelled fresh even though I could feel her moist body beside me. She was still sleeping when I woke up, and that was good, we didn't have to deal with what was going to happen after, yet. Also, she looked so peaceful when she slept.  
  
Lana was still sleeping when I had gotten a shower, and I had also done some work when I made my way to the bedroom to wake her up. But another person was standing in the door looking at the naked black haired girl. ''Clark.'' He turned around and looked confused. But not angry. ''Lex, what about Helen?'' By his expression it didn't look like he had seen it was Lana. I closed the door and saw a little movement in the room but her body fell back on the bed again. ''Clark, you don't understand.'' ''Who is she?''  
  
-  
  
I know I haven't continued my L/L stories before, but I will with this one, because I know how I'm going to write it. But do you want to read more? 


	2. The Craving and the Drug

''Dangerous Things - The Craving and the Drug'' Genre: Lex/Lana  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Lex has fallen into a depression, are Lana the one to save him?  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Disclaimer: Smallville was created by Millar & Gough.  
  
Distribution: e-mail me and ask. Note: I have missed a few episodes and as such that I live in Sweden :P we're not at the same episode as you guys are in the US. So some things can be weird for you... But I will try my best, and also for the spelling. Sorry!  
  
''Who is she?'' What was I supposed to say, not the truth anyway, if I had told the unforgivable truth, I would have lost one of the most important people in my life. And I wouldn't dare loosing him, so I lied. ''No one you know, Clark.'' It hurt to lie to him, but protecting our friendship and the naked girl in my room was the only thing that made me lie in this moment. ''Ok, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to.'' Clark turned around and was heading for the door. ''Clark..'' I had an ache in my stomach for what I was about to say. ''You wont tell Helen, will you?'' He turned around and he was frowning at me. ''I can't promise that.''  
  
My escape right now was the bottle of scotch standing on my desk, it was some left from my spree the day before. Was Lana just one of my useless one night stands? Or was it something more, and if it was, what about Helen? Was she just a substitute for me waiting for Lana? All these questions popped into my head, but my head was pounding so hard I couldn't come up with an answer for any of them. But soft steps in the hall interrupted me, I didn't turn around to look at her, because she sneaked her soft hands around my waist and kissed my neck so it went shivers up my spine. ''Lana...'' I moaned, the hands was drawn aback from me like she had been electrified. ''What did you say?'' shit, wrong woman. ''Helen, what are you doing here?'' I turn around and sees Helen's back running towards my bedroom, I knew when she opened that door, I was gonna be in so much trouble.  
  
The feelings of nervousness, anger, sorrow, and a lot more was going through me when I yanked Helen's hand of the doorknob. She was starring at me in fear, like I was going to hurt her and scared of what I had almost had done I let her go. My hand was clenched and ready to hit when I lowered it down and sat confused on the bare floor. Helen looked at me and opened the door, she didn't say anything and neither did I. But she entered the room and I heard some noise, and voices. ''Helen!? I'm so... god...'' Lana had woken up. ''Shut up!'' Helen came out of the room and behind her wrapped in a sheet was Lana. When I stood up I saw a suitcase in my furious girlfriends hand and I got hit in the face by another. ''I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, I knew you couldn't change.''  
  
''Lex, I'm so sorry this happened.'' Lana said sitting beside me. I wasn't sorry, not about Helen anyway. Just thinking that I had raised my fist and my intend to hurt Helen, was disgusting. The anger I had felt when Helen had caught me was overvealming, and the fear of the thought of becoming my father was laying in the back of my head. ''Lana, don't be, it's my fault.'' ''I got a part in this too, I'm not letting you Take all the blame. And my intend is to help you.'' She said and kissed my bare head, Lana filled me with love, so different that I had felt for Helen just a few minutes ago, Helen was like the craving for the drug witch made me mad, and Lana was the drug that got me high. I couldn't live without any of them, but if I now had too choose, I would go for the drug. ''Lana, the best help you would be able to give me, is too love me...'' ''Lex, do you mean...'' ''I love you Lana.'' 


End file.
